


Rough Day

by dasfreefree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Humor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree
Summary: After a rough day at work, you're thankful to have Ukai by your side to offer you some comfort.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oldie I posted a while back on [my request blog](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/162417285793/rough-day-ukaireader), but since it's not a request, I'm posting it here to my personal Ao3.

Ukai’s watching TV when the door to the apartment opens. He half knows what to expect given that your texts to him throughout the day are uncharacteristic of your usual ones.

“Welcome back,” he calls from the couch, eyes not leaving the TV. Feet shuffle in lethargically and you groan in response, offering no words back. He cranes his next from where he sits, trying to see around the wall and down the corridor to where you are. It proves futile, but he continues anyway. “Rough day, huh?”

You groan again a little throatier in frustration.

“Well, go change into something comfy and tell me what’s up,” he offers, returning his attention to the screen. He hears you move again, the door to your shared bedroom creaking when you open it. The sound reaches his ears again a few minutes later when you emerge. Shed of your normal office attire, you appear before him in a camisole and leggings and a face that reads exhausted, frustrated, and ready to burst into tears at any moment.

Ukai turns the TV off with the remote and ushers you to him with his free arm. You whine and drop onto the couch like a rag doll, and fall forward until your head hits his chest. His arm wraps around you instinctively, hand rubbing your arm soothingly.

You sigh and then start, “If I gave you a number to call, would you call them and tell the person on the other end of the line to pee their pants?”

Ukai takes a moment to process your words before letting out a sharp laugh. “How old are you?”

“Old enough to stay composed in a professional environment and not tell someone to go fuck themself despite the ever-mounting urge to do so.” You giggle a little yourself. “Besides, ‘pee your pants’ sounds funny no matter how old you are. Think about how taken aback they would be too. How do you even respond to that?”

“Well, you know I can’t call them,” he says, “because the second they pick up, I wouldn’t be able to hold back. Since you can’t, I’d be the one tell ‘em to go fuck themself.”

Your face is still buried against his chest, but you smile widely at this.

“Good to know,” you chuckle. “And here I thought it would be a matter of _morals_ for you.”

He snorts at your teasing tone but can’t fight back the smile on his face. Ukai presses his lips to the crown of you head. You pull away from him, face a little more renewed and a small grin in place. He kisses you again, and feels your smile grow against his lips. He likes that feeling a lot.


End file.
